AWE of SHE is Writhe in Pain
by Raikano
Summary: Now I know how human works, they never think about anyone feelings. Egoistic, violent, and greed. Why they always did it? Why they are so greed? Why they never satisfied with what they got? Why they destroy this nature?MilxDiz FF , review plz!


**Awe of She is Writhe in Pain**

Characters:

Order Dizzy (as "ME" in the stories)

Order Millia

Order Sol

Ky

Slayer

Johnny

May

Venom

Zato-1

A.B.A

PROLOGUE:

That night, Dizzy was sitting behind the ruined pillar. Her clothes tear up like she just had a war with a giant beast. The rain fell down from the skies, but Dizzy's face can't lie that she was crying. Millia hug her and she covered Dizzy with her huge wing. Dizzy just cried, cried, and cried. She held a glowing scythe with blood on it. Dizzy breathed out, she almost run of it. Millia gave Dizzy her warm bodies to cure her heart pain. "I know it's painful…I understand" said Millia...Dizzy stare at Millia's face and suddenly anything around her turned to black...

**CHAPTER 01: WELCOME BACK**

I was on my way to May Ship. I wore my order clothes, just wanted to show them my new job and say thanks for all they gave to me. Everything looks ok there. Peaceful wind comfort me, Looks like this world is already in peace. I could imagine how their life is going, so I was smiling and walked to the entrance. Knocked the iron door and shout her name out.

"MAY! ARE YOU THERE??"

"DIZZY!IT'S THAT YOU?"

"YES!IT'S ME MAY!"

I heard the running shoes voice inside came to open the door. When the door opened, May took my hand and she bring me inside the ship.

"Dizzy..How you get there? Our ship still flying!"

"Oh…I'm flying!"

"Well then, welcome back Dizzy!"

And May hug me.

**CHAPTER 02: HOW'S LIFE?**

"Dizzy, it's very impossible..You chase our ship?"

"No..I just fly to…this ship…"

"So you just fly?"

'Yes..Am I wrong?"

"No..No..I just surprised u can fly that fast.."

"Oh..It's nothing…Millia-kun can fly faster than me"

I didn't understand why May was very surprised with my speed. I flew on my slowest speed, about 250km/hour. I think it's nothing than Millia's speed.

"Dizzy, what are you wear now? Is that Holy order uniform?"

"Oh, yes…how it's looks?"

"Hmm…"

"Ohh…you don't like it?"

"Not that..I just wondering how Johnny think about it.."

"Johnny didn't like it?"

"I don't know.."

Oh my gosh, I forgot that Johnny had been fought with a Holy Order before. I felt guilty, I want to put this clothes off but when I saw Johnny came. He greet me and he also hug me.

"Dizzy, welcome back"

"Uh, Johnny…hello!"

Sniff-sniff

Johnny smell my body and I saw his face turn red.

"Hmm…I smell Millia here…"

"Oh..Is not that…no…you're wrong about what are you thinking now!"

"Guess you know what I'm thinking?"

"Nope, but…ok..What are you thinking about it?"

"You borrow that clothes from her?"

"Nope, it's mine…"

"So, Millia helps you to wear it?"

"Yes , I mean not really…"

"OK, how's your life there Dizzy? Don't tell me that you already engaged with someone!"

"Hmm..No, no…I'm not engaged to anyone else…And I'm not married to anyone"

I hide my hand and I cross my fingers. I married to Millia a week ago.

"Ok Dizzy, I trust you…"

My heart beating, I felt really guilty. I felt guilty to Johnny for the second time.

"DIZZY!!"

I saw January , February, March, May, June, July, August, October, November and others run to me. They jump and hug me. We laugh together , but then the situation turn into silent.

"Dizzy…"

"Yes May?"

"It's very impossible that you hold all of us like this…"

"what?"

I open my eyes and I saw I was holding all of them on my right hand like I was holding a people mountain. Include a whales on my left hand.

"Ehh..Am I wrong?"

"Once again, no.."

"Johnny Dislike it?"

But Johnny speechless, I saw he put off his black glasses and open his eyes widely. That moment, I'm sure it's amazingly weird and surprising.

"Dizzy, your power..Is it hard to control it?"

"No..It's not at all Johnny, They teach me how to control it."

"Glad to hear that.."

Johnny took a deep breath, I wonder if I said no. Maybe they're surprised and afraid of me.

**CHAPTER 03: THE BLOODY DINNER**

Dinner time was come, I prepared all of the food for them. I cooked the best recipe I ever made. They were waiting for me to serve the dinner menu on the table. One hour later, Johnny come and he held my hand.

"How's the dinner Dizzy?"

"Oh, It will serve soon..!!"

"Great, don't make all waiting too long okay?"

"Alright Johnny, not a problem."

He left and back to his seat. The dinner was done, so I serve the salad first and go to the dinner menu and some cake for the last menu.

"Ohh! My stomach! It's full of food..It's delicious Dizzy!"

"Really? Thanks April"

"Dizzy, This is really great! If I can eat more, I want more…"

"Oh..glad u like it May…"

"Dizzy, that was so delicious!"

"Thanks Johnny…"

My face turn red, I'm glad they love my cook. Suddenly, I felt something was piercing my neck and I saw a blood fountain came out from my neck. I heard they shout my name, and they stand up. Then I fell down from the seat and a lady in red clothes held a knife and a guitar standing behind my seat. She stab my forehead and everything turn black.

**CHAPTER 04: THE LIGHT**

I didn't saw anyone there, why this happen to me. I can't feel my breathe, I can't feel my hand. Could it be, I was dead? I try to walk and call everyone name started from Johnny until November. They didn't answer me. They didn't call my name too. I was crying, I don't have anyone else.

"sobs..sobs…Necro…Undine…You still with me right?"

"Don't be afraid Dizzy, we always with you…"

"sobs..what happens to me?"

"Someone murder you.."

"She hates me? sobs.."

"Actually, yes…"

Then Necro and Undine hug me. They told me to calm down and listen a voices. I heard someone was whispering on me.

"Who's there?"

"It's someone who love you the most"

"Who…Who is that?"

"It's on your memories…"

I heard it, I heard that voice spoke like this…

_**WHEN YOU ARE ALONE,**_

_**WHEN YOU ARE STILL IN THE DARK,**_

_**WHEN YOU CAN'T FOUND ANYONE ELSE,**_

_**WHEN YOUR AWE WRITHE IN PAIN**_

_**CALL MY NAME…**_

_**AND I WILL COME TO SAVE YOU,**_

_**MY PRINCESS,**_

_**BECAUSE I LOVE YOU FOR WHO YOU ARE.**_

_**SO PLEASE CALL MY NAME.**_

I got remember that poem, the one will make it for me, the one will truly do it for me..is only her…

"MILLIA!! MILLIA!! "

I saw a light and someone was waiting for me, I ran off and hold her hand. I can open my eyes, I can feel my hand, I can feel my breathe.

**CHAPTER 05: THE WAR BEGIN**

"DIZZY?DIZZY?"

I heard May voice but I can't saw her well. My eyes can't see well, I close my eyes for a while and open it again. I felt something wet on my body, I saw my clothes and its all turn red like a blood, I could feel someone holding me.

"What happens to me?"

"You're being stabbed by a red witch!"

"Oh..I remember now, everyone alright?"

"Yes, Thanks to Millia coz' she scare her before Johnny killed too."

"Hey, It was an accident MAY!"

"Millia?"

"Dizzy, I'm behind you…"

"MILLIA!! THANKS FOR SAVING ME!"

I hug her and Kiss her.

"Its fine Dizzy, I just do my job.."

"By the way, where is that witch gone?"

"I don't know May, The things is, we must find her before she charm the soldier to begin a war between Holy Order and Human Soldiers you know…"

"But Millia, how she do it?"

"You didn't know that your blood sample was taken for?"

"No, what she will do with my blood?"

"They will combine your DNA with human soldier and it will turn them into a monster…They will rebel soon and make them self as the strongest Soldier on earth…"

I can't imagine this, this things really hard to believe, I hug Millia tight and I'm crying.

**CHAPTER 06: THE PLAN**

I supposed to went back to Russia with Millia, I left May Ship and gave some gift to May to say Thanks for all. Millia and I flew back to Russia and rest for a while.

"Dizzy, You hurt?"

"Not at all Millia, My neck is fine. I have a good regeneration"

"It's your auto cure skill Dizzy…"

"Ok, whatever…"

Three days was passed, I still have a fear about my DNA. Could be human become that wicked? We never know, I saw a man and Millia having a speech. Looks like he is a gear too, He have a huge muscle and yellow eyes. I hid behind the wall and try to listens their conversation.

"Sol, How is going?"

"Don't call me like you're my friend…"

"Ok.."

"Hmmph…I'm not well at all.."

"Ok fools, now tell me what you see around here…"

"Don't call me like you're smarter than me…"

"Fine…"

"I heard Human have a project to become the strongest armies, they wanted to test their project on Holy Order"

"Just like what I thought…"

"Maybe we must get prepared before they cut your head…"

"I don't need your warning…"

Now I know how human works, they never think about anyone feelings. Egoistic, violent, and greed. Why they always did it? Why they are so greed? Why they never satisfied with what they got? Why they destroy this nature? I can't forgive them! I must do something…

**CHAPTER 07: PROMISES**

A weeks later, we got an Invitation to some Battle field. The Order only want to begin the war if they do the war at some huge island so it didn't harm innocent people. Millia told me if we surrender, they will destroy our main base and kill all holy order. Human is so Fanatic, they won't accept anything that looks different for them and not made by them. So we must make this things straight.

"Millia?Millia? Are you there?"

"Yes Dizzy, you need something?

"I'm afraid…How is the human power?"

"I don't know Dizzy…"

"We gon'na lose?"

"No, we don't…as long you put your faith on yourself…"

"Ok Millia…"

"Dizzy, I want to ask you a favor. Can I?"

"EHm..Me too Millia, I want to ask you a favor too.."

"Ok…Let's make this as a promise"

Suddenly, She kissing me so smoothly and give me her tounge.I also did the same things to her.I give her my tounge so we lick each other. When I hug her,she touch my lips and she put somethings like a candy to my mouth using her mouth and give me a drink with her "WATER".I trust her so I knew she use something to help me. I put off her clothes and try to turn her on with a caress on her body.It looks like I was so lustful and she is a sex machine that will comfort me. I get naked soon and she give me a mark of her love on my neck. She comfort me with all of her might, touch me , and made out with me. I can felt my vagina was touched with her "THINGS". So I just turn it up side down, and waiting her love to come out. When I can't hold my cum any more, I just freak out and screaming to make Millia love me more than this. She also said that she can't hold it anymore , she cumming and me too. Oh..What a comfort.My Orgasm satisfied and her too..I was hoping for a cute baby for us but my Ovum can't reproduce any baby or another word, I can't pregnant. So sad, I hope there is a miracle between us.I told Millia before but she said, I don't care! If you can't having a baby, it's alright.I love you for who you are not you as someone else. It touch my heart so much. She want to make our marriage hidden so she kept our marriage ring somewhere.But that night, she put my ring on my finger!

**CHAPTER 08: THE HELL**

We went to the Island by helicopters. I saw the Human were ready to fight and we also ready to fight with them, we jump from the helicopters and stand on our position. My position was on center, Millia on Guard position, Sol on front, Ky on left and our ally Slayer was on right. I heard a lady's voices shouting.

"SO…IS THAT YOU THE GUILTY GEAR?"

"Hmph, It's better than a red bitch like you!"

"AND YOU ARE THE UNDEAD?"

"How poor you're , you're too jealous that you can't be immortal like me…"

"OH…LOOK AT THE SMILEY HOLY KNIGHT!"

"I won't kill you at all miss, so please don't insulting me…"

"WHAT? I ALREADY KILL YOU WHY YOU?"

"Unforgiveable! You kill me for this destruction?"

"DON'T WORRY, WE JUST WANT TO BECOME A STRONGEST SOLDIER ON EARTH"

"You're too naïve…you will pay for my Blood!"

"HUH, SAY WHATEVER.AND WHERE IS YOUR LESBIANS?"

"Shut your mouth, I'm right here .."

"HAHAHHA…AN OLD MAID WHO LOVE JUMP TO GET A GUY NOW FELL IN LOVE WITH FEMALE!"

"It's better than become a bitch like you who charm and tease anyone else!"

I can't hold my anger, she really taunts me and she also taunt my Millia! I can't hold it..I really want to make her suffer. She really made me mad. Suddenly, I heard a screaming voices on human base. I heard the voice like May screams. Johnny captured and I was so shocked when I saw Venom and Zato-1 corpses were there. They were right between Johnny and May. What they do to them? I don't know but this Island really looks like a hell. I saw a blood anywhere. I saw all human soldiers like hungry Zombies. They didn't say anything, their eye ball was dark and their mouth watering. Rhapdo viruses, a sickness that made dog become crazy and aggressive. I understand if that viruses kind attack human but now, This is really worse! They are controllable and just like what Millia explain me before, the human turn into a monster!

**CHAPTER 09: THE ZOMBIE**

"KYAAAAHHH!!"

I heard May screaming. It's so scary, I must save her. I won't lost my friend!

"NO! DON'T KILL MAY!"

I-No carry a huge sword and she swing it into May's head. I try to fly but Millia pull me and I saw a yellow light protect her. Who is that light?

"MILLIA RAGE! I grant your wishes!"

"Thanks A.B.A, now fight with us!"

"FOR SURE! I WON'T FORGIVE HER TOO!"

Then A.B.A Teleport May and Johnny to our company and she also jump to the helicopters, and guard the helicopters with May and Johnny. I wonder where are the other gone to?

"GROAAHHH!!"

"HOAAAAA….!!"

I heard Venom and Zato-1 screaming and they turn into a half monster and stronger than before.

**CHAPTER 10: THE DEATH ANGEL**

I held my scythe so tight and take a steady pose, our war was begun. Sol run and he burn the front human, Slayer punch the earth and it turn into an earth spikes and hit them. Ky crash them with his thunder bolt. Our Holy Knight armies also did the same thing, they use their sword to hit them. They were so cools, I can see they didn't make a blood ocean , they just stun them.

But, mean while the battle turn into a blood party. The Human soldier kill our army and they cut our armies head. Sol get shocked when the burned corpses back to live.

"HAHAHA…IF YOU WAN'T TO KILL THEM, U NEED TO CUT THEIR HEAD INTO PIECE!"

Sol get silent and he did, he crash the Human soldiers with his sword and turn it into pieces. Ky cut the human into two part and Slayer crash their head. I can't understand why I-No told them about it. The things is, I'm afraid! Suddenly, I heard some voices from skies.

"GROOAAA!!"

"HAAAARGHH!!"

"HUH?"

"MILLIA WATCH OUT!"

Millia defend herself using her lance and fight with ZATO-1 and Venom, I want to help her but I saw the human armies were come and they slain our Holy Knight armies one by one. I must hold them before they come and slain our next armies. Millia won the battle, she smash Venom head and trap Zato-1 into the Hell(It means ZATO-1 Stage on GGXX #Reload). But suddenly, I saw the huge sword that held by I-No before flying and stab Millia's stomach. I was so angry with that,

"MILLIA!!"

"UKH…Dizzy….please, keep moving forward! Leave me…for a while..ok?"

I can't believe it, Millia fallen and I just can stand on my place with a scythe on my hand. My heart beating so fast and I can felt my breathe faster. My power explode and I can feel My body heating. What I wanted is destroy everything on my way. I run to I-No , I cut everyone who on my way to move and crash their head. I'm getting crazy, I can saw blood fountain around me. I can heard Sol and others run away to Helicopter. I can see I-No was there and she laugh coz she think Sol and other was surrender because Millia was slain. I'm getting wilder when I saw another Jelly Fish pirates was sacrificed to resurrect Venom and Zato-1. I saw their head was crashed. I Jumped to I-No and I tear her clothes off and cut her right hand. I also cut her leg and hand.

"KYAAAHH!!"

"YOU KILL MY MILLIA AND YOU MUST PAY FOR IT!"

Last I crash her head.

**CHAPTER 11: THE HEROINE**

After I slain I-No and destroy all human soldier. I found myself was fallen and alone. I keep myself to explore the island so there is no Human soldier with my DNA. It's hurt, I saw my friends were die, I saw my love die, and I found myself kill my own company. What I wanted to do is, kill myself. But before I did it, I must find my love and burrow her body with my body in one grave. So I try to return to where my love die but I can't see her corpse.

"So Honey, You left me alone here? Its fine, I will wait for you to come for me."

I feel hurt, my awe writhes in pain. It's very painful my dear. I crouched down and cry. I saw a shadow on my head and that shadow hug me.

"Millia? Is that you?"

"Yes my heroine.."

"Millia? I thought you left me alone…"

"I never leave you alone my dear…"

Then I kissed her and Millia hug her tight.

"_**IF YOU ARE THE MURDERER AND THIS WORLD HATES YOU, I NEVER HATE YOU. BECAUSE YOU ARE THE ONE FOR ME.IF YOUR FRIEND LEFT YOU, I WILL BE THERE FOR YOU.I DON'T NEED ANYONE SMARTER OR STRONGER THAN YOU.WHAT I NEED IS.YOU!**_"

"Millia, that was so sweet…"

"Oh really, thanks…I just wanted to say the truth."

" Thanks…thanks…thanks!"

The rain fell from the skies, Millia hug me tight and she was so warm. I open my clothes and hug Millia, I cover my leg with my clothes and Millia cover my body with her wing so the rain can't touch my head. She really loves me, and I love her too. We made out there and no one interrupting us. No one see us, just a corpses around us and my scythe that already full of blood plus Millia's lance that make my scythe glowing with the lance.

-FIN-

STORY BY: RAIKANO

CHARACTERS: GUILTY GEAR Accent Core

Chapter : 1-11


End file.
